Uncontrollable
by iBayfully
Summary: Elsa thinks about the feelings she has for her younger sister, and she comes to the conclusion that she loves Anna in more ways than one. Coping with the stress and feelings that ensue, however, is not at all an easy task, especially since Elsa cannot control it well. Contains Elsanna; if it's not your cup of tea, then don't read it! :) Rated M because of the last (bonus) chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I love Kristanna. I really do. However, I wanted to try something knew, and this seemed very interesting. I've read quite a few Elsanna fics already, and it was something I wanted to try. Oh, and just to let you know, this won't be a one-shot; I wanted to do something other than just one-shots, even though one-shots are what I specialize in, at least I think so. Don't take this whole incest idea too seriously – I'm doing it for the readers ;) – but if you absolutely despise this, I don't think it would be smart to read on. For the rest of you…enjoy, and tell me what you think! Warning: Incest)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything affiliated with it. Can you imagine, though? That would be just wonderful. Disney, if you don't want it anymore, hit me up. I'm here all week.

Elsa had known her for 19 years now. She was one of those people who were immediately placed on the list of people she would take a bullet for. She loved her more then anything in the world.

But the love was becoming something more than just sisterly.

Honestly, if Elsa could control it, she would stop thinking immediately and ask herself a simple question: _what the hell?_

Unfortunately, she was not thinking.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Here she was, ruling the kingdom of Arendelle as the queen, striving to make it the most appealing domain in the land.

And she was falling for her younger sister.

She wasn't quite sure what caused it.

Perhaps it was the way Anna giggled when she was pleased, or the way she _still _gaped as she speechlessly watched Elsa conjure even the simplest statue out of ice. Maybe it was the way she crawled into Elsa's bed when she had nightmares, or maybe it was the way she gave Elsa long, warm hugs when she confessed having nightmares of her own.

Okay, so maybe she _did _know what caused it. Whatever.

The thing is, Elsa knew it was wrong, and although the idea seemed terrible, she had to stop thinking about her _baby sister _this way.

But she just couldn't.

Elsa loved Anna in a forbidden way. She knew that if anyone found out, she'd be looked down upon, seen as a disgrace and dishonor to her people, her family…to everyone.

Yet she had to tell someone. Someone who she trusted with her life. Someone who she'd, without a second glance, take a bullet for. Someone who she loved more than anything in the world.

Telling Anna would be hard, but she'd be the easiest person to tell nonetheless. Elsa convinced herself of this.

Still, as she slowly made her way towards her sister's room at midnight, Elsa shivered in fear. She never shivered.

She thought of all the horrible possible outcomes, and that if anyone else knew, word would be out in no time at all.

"I need to control myself_,_" Elsa said to herself deliberately. "I have to handle the situation with care, and – oof!"

At that moment, Anna, who had peeked out of her bedroom door, and upon seeing Elsa, she had dashed towards her older sister and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

To describe Elsa as surprised would be a huge understatement.

"Hey, what the-" Elsa's annoyance disappeared immediately as she noticed Anna's tear-covered face. "Anna," she murmured gently, worry engulfing her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Anna sniffled. "Elsa…I-I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I had a nightmare; Hans had caught up to you and as he raised up his sword, h-he…he, well, I couldn't stop him, and-"

"Anna, shh," Elsa whispered softly as she stroked her sister's cheek. "It's okay, Anna, it wasn't real; I'm still here."

Elsa was rubbing her sister's back when she suddenly realized her position.

Anna lay on top of her, freeing her eyes of tears. They were both sprawled out on the floor, and Elsa still had her hand on her sister's cheek.

Anna seemed to notice as well, and she quickly scrambled off. Elsa felt something; was it relief? Sadness? Disappointment?

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts as Anna buried her face in her shoulder. "Can you…stay with me?" Anna pleaded, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry to keep you up, it's just that…I don't think I can handle being alone tonight…"

Elsa was more than happy to stay.

As Anna climbed into her bed, Elsa pulled aside a chair and was getting settled when –

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" Looking up, she noticed Anna patting the spot on her mattress next to her. "Please?"

The snow queen grew tense. Nodding reluctantly, she got up and made her way towards the bed.

_ Conceal, don't feel…conceal, don't feel…_

As she climbed in, Anna pulled the covers over the two of them and they rested in a comfortable silence.

Elsa didn't know what her sister was thinking about, but her own thoughts were all over the place.

_Should I tell her now? I might not get a better chance…but what will she do? How will she react? I can't risk everything for this…I'll just have to – _

"Elsa? What's wrong?" the strawberry blonde murmured softly. Elsa snapped out of it. "W-what? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," she said a little too quickly. Anna was unconvinced. "It's the way you fidget with your hands. You always do it when you're nervous."

Silence.

"Elsa…do you trust me?"

"Huh? Y-yes, of cou-"

"Do you remember your promise not to hide anything from me?"

There was another silence. Elsa knew where this was going.

Then… "Yes."

"So please, please, please tell me what's bothering you!" Anna begged her sister. "You helped me out – you're helping me out right now – and I want to return the favor."

Anna was relentless. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna…you know I love you right?"

The younger sister smiled widely. "Of course!" she piped. "You're the best, big sister ever."

Elsa bit back a smile. _Lovely, but…that's not what I meant. _

"Anna, please don't be alarmed by this next part…"

Anna nodded. "I'm here for you, remember?" she responded, offering her a small grin of encouragement.

It was a cute, friendly gesture that melted Elsa's heart. This gave her an opportunity to stare at Anna's lips; they had never looked so…_tasty _before.

_Elsa, stop this. Stop it, stop it, stop…_

But it was too late.

Anna was pushed up against the wall, and as she opened her mouth to protest, she felt a powerful pair of lips slam against her own. Her eyes widened and she stared into Elsa's closed eyelids, and at first she tried to fight back.

But Elsa was winning.

And soon enough, Anna's eyelids fluttered closed as moaned in submission.

Elsa, feeling the moan against her own lips, let out a wicked smile.

With that, she cupped Anna's face in her hands and kissed her harder and faster.

If Elsa had the mind to think, she would have noticed that, strangely enough, Anna was kissing her back.

However, Elsa wasn't thinking.

All her acts were based off of her impulse, and right now, all she wanted was Anna.

Sticking her tongue slowly into Anna's mouth, she began to thrust her hips against Anna's. Hearing a cute, soft whimper of surrender satisfied Elsa beyond belief. She thrust once more, and again she heard the nourishing sound of Anna's submission.

Elsa loved every moment. She loved kissing this girl, this beautiful baby sister of hers –

_Baby sister._

_ Elsa, you are kissing your baby sister._

Elsa gasped as she pushed away from Anna, who was breathing hard as she leaned against the wall for support.

_No, no, no, Elsa…what have you done…_

Elsa stumbled backwards onto the ground. Lifting herself off quickly, she backed up against the doorway in fear of the way she had made her move on Anna and every moment after.

"No, oh, no, no, NO!" Elsa staggered. "Anna, I-I…"

She glanced around, gasping as she noticed the ice slowly creeping up the walls. She couldn't conceal it. Not the ice, or her feelings, or anything.

It was the one thing she had to do, and she had failed miserably.

Oh, no, oh…_shit!_"

Elsa fiddled with the doorknob until she turned it and bolted out the door, leaving Anna to wonder just what had happened.

Her mind was everywhere at once, but one question lingered in the air: _does this mean…Elsa has feelings for me too?_

**(A/N: "Too"? Say what, girl? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I will continue this for it is not one of my usual oneshot-y stories. Please, tell me what you think. Favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated, and don't worry; I won't discontinue the flow of Frozen one-shots. That is all; thank you, I will try to update whenever possible!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Fevers are a pain in the ass.**

**Sure, absence of school can be relieving, but there will be so much make up work to do…**

**And being sick seems to take all my creative brain cells and shove them into the sewer. :( It makes me sad.**

**But, not even a fever will stop me from writing for you guys; so here is chapter two of Uncontrollable! **

**And by the way, I don't intend this story to be longer than maybe three or four chapters. There may be sequels with more than a T rating, but we will see ;) Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **I hate to sound like a broken record, but I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

_Elsa, what have you done…_

The queen of Arendelle placed a hand to her forehead as she lay in bed, thinking about last night's events.

She couldn't control it anymore, she just couldn't; kissing Anna seemed like the natural thing to do. It seemed like everything would turn out all right.

Well, look where that got her.

Elsa had woken up 30 minutes prior, and she was in no mood to get out of bed.

She knew that eventually, she would have to confront Anna about what happened.

She also knew, though, that if her execution went poorly, her life would pretty much be ruined.

"Conceal, don't feel" was not going to work any longer; Elsa was going to have to find a new way to get the message across.

But how…

Elsa shook her head in distress; something had to be done soon.

_I'll get dressed up and then I'll talk to her, _she decided at last.

_Don't screw this up, Elsa._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To say Anna had a hard time sleeping would be a complete understatement.

The past eight hours had her tossing and turning, flipping her pillow constantly, and even getting up to grab a glass of water once or twice.

Elsa had kissed her.

_Elsa _as inher_ Elsa, her older sister._

And Anna had kissed her back.

Ever since they had returned to Arendelle, Anna had been blown away by Elsa's new look. Everything about her was so…beautiful. So appealing. So…sexy.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts.

_No, Anna, that's so wrong I can't even – _

But it felt so right; Anna wanted her.

Before she knew it, Anna had developed feelings for her older sister.

Was it bad? Maybe. Against the rules? Oh, definitely. But no one else had to know about it, right?

Well, last night made everything much more complicated.

_But she __**did **__kiss me first, did she not? So she must have wanted something out of it as well – no, don't jump to conclusions like that, Anna – but why else would she have kissed me like that – but you don't know that, what if she just – __**shut the hell up!**_

__Anna was having conflicting thoughts.

As if that wasn't obvious enough.

At last, she came to the conclusion that Elsa was, possibly, going through the same feelings as her. It was possible, right?

But Anna didn't know about these kinds of things. What if she was completely wrong? What if that wasn't the case at all, and that she was terribly wrong.

Mustering up as much courage as she could, Anna slowly got up. _There's only one way to find out._

However, the doorknob twisted without her touching it, and she stood face to face with Elsa.

All of Anna's courage evaporated.

"E-Elsa?" the younger girl stammered. "Um, w-what are you doing here?"

The queen took a deep breath.

"Anna, there's…something I wanted to talk about."

The strawberry blonde momentarily stole a glance at the girl in front of her; Elsa's hair was down in the new way she wore it, and her thin lips beckoned her sister closer. Her eyes had just a touch of makeup, and her cheeks were slightly blushed.

All in all, she was absolutely beautiful.

Swallowing a moan, Anna nodded, shaking. "C-come in," she managed.

Anna slowly moved over to her bed and sat on the mattress, patting the edge for Elsa to take.

As Elsa settled on the edge of the bed, she looked Anna in the eyes.

_It's now or never._

"Anna…about last night…I-I didn't mean for anything of that to happen, I really didn't; I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, or the outcome of it all – it was honestly just my instincts, which I _will _explain –"

"Elsa," Anna interrupted. "I-it's all right, and…and thank you, for coming to talk about it – but I sort of have something to confess as well…"

Elsa shifted uncomfortably. "Oh?"

_I need to tell her. I just__** need**__ to._

"Look, Elsa, I…I don't know how to really say this, but…the k-kiss last night…I enjoyed it."

Elsa gasped. "W-what?"

"I know it's terrible, _and _forbidden, but…I l-liked it." Anna felt a small smile growing on her face. _She's…she's so beautiful, _she thought as she fought the urge to lick her lips. (She fails to do so.)

The younger girl was hardly thinking. All she knew was that there was absolutely no going back at that point.

Anna, unaware of her own actions, began to lean towards her sister with a sparkle in her eyes. She didn't seem to notice, but Elsa did.

"Anna…?" the queen asked cautiously. "Can you…can you hear m – oof!"

For the second time in twelve hours, Elsa had a wet Anna on top of her.

There was something different, though.

Last night had been tears – this morning contained a wet, sloppy…kiss.

_Wait, what?_

Anna had leapt into her sister's lap and crashed her lips against Elsa's.

"Anna – wh –"

Anna was not letting Elsa speak.

It was like the previous night was happening all over again, except for the fact that Anna had become the mindless, kissing lover.

So, here Anna was, forcing Elsa into submission with her tongue, and Elsa couldn't handle it.

"Tell me…tell me you want it," Anna rasped into Elsa's ear.

Elsa did not know what had suddenly taken over her younger sister.

But hell, she was okay with it.

"Anna…" she moaned, completely lost in the moment. "Give it to me."

The strawberry blonde mimicked Elsa's actions of last night by slowly grinding her hips into her sister's while still kissing her with dominant passion.

Elsa cried out, and she could feel her sister smirk against her own lips.

But as Anna had begun to unbutton Elsa's dress, she came to a sudden realization.

"Oh…my god," she muttered, breaking the kiss and standing up abruptly.

"Elsa…Elsa I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it! I didn't even know I –"

Blushing madly, Elsa sat up. "No, no, Anna, it's okay; you don't have to apologize for – Anna, wait!"

Anna was already heading towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't make this more like yesterday," she pleaded. "We should – we should talk about it."

Anna was hesitant. "Elsa, we can't keep – I mean, well, it's absolutely prohibited – just – uh –"

Elsa had shut her up by briefly pressing her lips against her younger sister's. "Please," she asked again, "let's talk about it."

Anna pouted. Elsa couldn't just seduce her like that. It wasn't fair.

But she agreed to talk about it.

The two girls sat down again, and there was an uncomfortable silence before Elsa spoke.

"So…I think we both have feelings for each other," she started. "It's looked down upon, and the thought of it must seem so…_fucked up_ – "

Anna winced, and Elsa apologized. "Sorry, _messed _up…anyway, I don't want this to keep happening – I mean, we might as well accept the fact that this is the way things are, and –"

"Elsa?"

"Y-yes?"

"I think…I'll be okay, as long as I still get to kiss you like that, and –"

Anna then realized how awkward that sounded.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she mumbled apologetically. "I didn't mean for it to sound so – mmph!"

Elsa pressed her lips to Anna's again, a smile growing on her face. "I love you," she whispered. Anna, after blushing furiously, had muttered, "I love you, too" in response, before Elsa dived onto her, taking control for the second time.

It was certainly fucked up, but they both enjoyed it, so why did it have to matter?

**(It's actually really weird writing this, because it's definitely outside of my comfort zone. I hope it's not too awkward or painful reading. xP I also wanted to address the fact that maybe it seemed weird as to why Anna is suddenly the one acting strangely. I wanted it to seem like this whole uncontrollable – hence the title – feeling is contagious between the two, and there's absolutely nothing they can do about it. Like I mentioned, this story has maybe a chapter left – yep, it's very short. But hey, sequels are a possibility! **

**Thank you very much for reading, leaving a favorite, and reviewing. :P )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I may or may not choose to write a sequel for this. Maybe another Elsanna fic, though. I don't know what the future holds!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this amazing movie called Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

Anna giggled as her older sister took her hand. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, excitedly.

Elsa shot her a grin. "You'll see," she responded.

It had been one week since everything had happened.

Both of the sisters knew how important it was to hide their love; it was true but forbidden.

But no one said they couldn't have fun doing it.

So every night had them doing something different then the last. Sometimes it was simple – like a trade of kisses on the cheek and lips – but one night, Elsa had pushed Anna against the wall and groped her as she kissed her with such a dominating force that caused Anna to moan so loudly she woke up the nearby servants.

She had to fake a headache as Elsa had run off.

They had nearly gotten caught. Was it risky? More than anything. Was it worth it? They thought so.

One night Anna had cried, having experienced a nightmare moments before. She was scared at the idea of suitors for both Elsa and herself – her sister had laid in bed with her, urging her not to worry about it at the moment, and that when the time came, they would deal with it together.

Anna loved Elsa more and more each day; she felt that they have grown significantly closer in the past few days.

She felt a connection with her sister once more, and she felt that she would always be there for her.

Well, in more ways than one.

Another night had her craving Elsa, and her older sister had answered by crawling into her sister's bed, letting the younger one kiss and touch the older one until satisfied.

Anna never really was 100% satisfied; she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Nonetheless, it was a huge turn on.

Although it had only been a week, they were already coming close to getting caught. Many times.

_Her lips…look so smooth today, Anna thought as she eyed Elsa's face. Elsa's beautiful face…they had both just woken up recently and were eating breakfast, and even without her blush or eye shadow, Anna couldn't believe how gorgeous her older sister was._

_ She had subconsciously moaned softly as she continued to gape at Elsa, who had now noticed._

_ "Anna?" _

_ No reply._

_ "Anna."_

_ …_

_ "Anna, my eyes are up here."_

_ "Wha – oh! It's just, uh…well, you look so…appealing…" Anna got out of her chair slowly and moved over to her sister._

_ Elsa smirked. "Don't get carried away, my love." _

_ Anna giggled as she placed herself on Elsa's lap. "What's wrong with getting carried away?" she whispered into her ear. "We've got this entire room to –"_

_ "Your Majesty?"_

_ "AH!"_

_ Anna leapt off of Elsa in a heartbeat and looked around frantically for the intruder. A servant, who had called for Elsa, was now staring with an eyebrow raised and a smile creeping onto his face. "And just what were you doing, Princess Anna?"_

_ Anna coughed uncomfortably. "I, uh…I – we were just fooling around…and um, yeah – I – we – nothing at all, nope! I'll uh, I'll be on…my way…"_

_ Anna had quickly excused herself and scurried past Elsa and out of the dining hall, earning a chuckle from the servant and a smirk from her sister._

Elsa was like a drug to Anna; she needed her constantly in her life, craving her like no other. She just absolutely needed to do her -

Weird analogy; forget it.

So here she was, following Elsa as they both ran through the castle and into…Elsa's bedroom?

Anna stopped and looked at her sister, puzzled.

"What are you – oh my – "

Elsa had taken off her robe to uncover a rather revealing outfit, showing as much skin as possible while temptingly covering her up.

Anna gasped – who could blame her – as Elsa slowly sashayed over, running her finger over Anna's arm; Anna was beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

Seriously though, who could blame her.

_She smells so nice…strawberries, I think, and – oh – _

Without hesitating, Elsa had Anna underneath her as she straddled her sister, fingers twirling her hair as she tenderly planted kisses on various spots of her neck.

Not caring about any permission being granted whatsoever, Elsa began to move in and take off each and every button on Anna's shirt. Soon, her younger sister was in nothing but her skirt and her bra.

Licking her lips, Elsa leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear.

"All I want to do with you is to _fuck _you right now," she muttered, running her hands all over Anna's body. Getting a satisfying moan out of it, she smirked against Anna's lips and continued to kiss her sister, halting only to tease at her skirts.

With Elsa on top of her, half nude and half insensible tigress, Anna had no way out of it.

Nothing had turned her on as much.

"Elsa," she mock whined, "this isn't fair."

_"Life _isn't fair, honey," was the response she got. "So why should I be any different?"

In one swift motion, Anna's skirts were nowhere to be seen. Elsa grinned deviously. "That's so much better," she murmured.

Once again, Anna found herself pushed up against the wall with Elsa's tongue in her mouth. The queen kissed her senseless, sucking out any sort of dominance lingering in Anna.

For the hundredth time, Elsa began thrusting her hips into Anna's, only harder and faster this time. She continued to cup her face and explore her mouth with her tongue until –

Elsa gasped and sat back with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Oh, Anna," she teased, "is someone getting…_wet _down there?"

Anna flushed, turning a deep shade of burgundy. "It's nothing, uh, it's – oh!"

She felt Elsa hand creep down and massage her core, and she gasped, unaccustomed to this new sensation.

"Tell me how much you like my _finger _in there," Elsa cooed softly, and Anna moaned. "Please…please don't s-stop…"

Elsa had no plans to at all.

** (A/N: May or may not be posting a separate story describing just exactly what went down here)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So," Anna breathed after a while. The two lay on Elsa's bed, still exhausted from earlier. They linked hands and smiled at one another.

"You were amazing, Elsa."

The queen chuckled and planted a warm kiss on Anna's lips. "You were good at following my orders," was the reply.

Anna blushed. "So…so, are we going to keep doing this? Without anyone knowing whatsoever?"

Elsa hesitated. "Well…I really don't know," she said. "It will be an issue if anyone finds out, and it will for sure cause something far more dangerous then anything we've faced before."

However, she smiled and wrapped her arm around Anna. "But we'll worry about that later."

Anna nodded. She was right; keeping their secret would be no easy feat, risky even.

_It's the least of my worries right now, _she told herself in assurance. _After all, I've got the most beautiful girl in the world right next to me; I am not wasting any more moments._

Soon enough, the two girls were on top of one another again, kissing and fondling too passionately to care.

It was forbidden; hell, it _was_ fucked up.

But their feelings were too uncontrollable for them to do anything about it.

**Fin**


	4. Uncontrollable: Bonus Chapter

**(A/N: So! I decided I wanted to do this, so here it is. This is the scene in chapter three of this story when Elsa states that all she wants to do is fuck her sister.**

**So, she does. Don't go too hard on me, I've never done something like this before – and if it's not your cup of tea, then don't read it! No one is forcing you. :P)**

**Warning: This chapter alone is making this story M rated.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it…could you imagine the possibilities, though?

"What are you – oh my – "

Elsa had taken off her robe to uncover a rather revealing outfit, showing as much skin as possible while temptingly covering her up.

Anna gasped – who could blame her – as Elsa slowly sashayed over, running her finger over Anna's arm; Anna was beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

Seriously though, who could blame her.

_She smells so nice…strawberries, I think, and – oh – _

Without hesitating, Elsa had Anna underneath her as she straddled her sister, fingers twirling her hair as she tenderly planted kisses on various spots of her neck.

Not caring about any permission being granted whatsoever, Elsa began to move in and take off each and every button on Anna's shirt. Soon, her younger sister was in nothing but her skirt and her bra.

Licking her lips, Elsa leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear.

"All I want to do with you is to _fuck _you right now," she muttered, running her hands all over Anna's body. Getting a satisfying moan out of it, she smirked against Anna's lips and continued to kiss her sister, halting only to tease at her skirts.

With Elsa on top of her, half nude and half insensible tigress, Anna had no way out of it.

Nothing had turned her on as much.

"Elsa," she mock whined, "this isn't fair."

_"Life _isn't fair, honey," was the response she got. "So why should I be any different?"

In one swift motion, Anna's skirts were nowhere to be seen. Elsa grinned deviously. "That's so much better," she murmured.

Once again, Anna found herself pushed up against the wall with Elsa's tongue in her mouth. The queen kissed her senseless, sucking out any sort of dominance lingering in Anna.

For the hundredth time, Elsa began thrusting her hips into Anna's, only harder and faster this time. She continued to cup her face and explore her mouth with her tongue until –

Elsa gasped and sat back with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Oh, Anna," she teased, "is someone getting…_wet _down there?"

Anna flushed, turning a deep shade of burgundy. "It's nothing, uh, it's – oh!"

She felt Elsa hand creep down and massage her core, and she gasped, unaccustomed to this new sensation.

"Tell me how much you like my _finger _in there," Elsa cooed softly, and Anna moaned. "Please…please don't s-stop…"

Elsa had no plans to at all. She forcefully ripped Anna's shirt off of her back, exposing a thin bra.

Elsa liked that.

She liked it when Anna wasn't wearing a bra even more.

So off it went, hitting the floor as Elsa carelessly flung it behind her back.

Now all Anna had on was a slender pair of panties. Wanting to change that, she reached up to the clasp that held Elsa's bra together, but she shrieked as the queen pushed her arms above her, tying her wrists to either bedpost with a hidden rope.

Elsa smiled, satisfied with her work. "You may be the princess of a whole kingdom," she spoke with a smirk, "but you're mine right now."

Anna was terrified of Elsa – she was never terrified of her own sister, but now was a whole different experience.

It was different – but it was a good different.

"E-Elsa – _oh!"_

The queen, hungry as she was, bent down and began to lick on Anna's pert breasts, causing the princess to emit a submissive moan. "You like this, don't you."

"Elsa – oh, Elsa, please – ah!"

Tongue tickling one nipple and hand caressing the other, Elsa looked up and caught sight of Anna's mouth twitching, eyelids fluttering as she silently urged Elsa to go further.

It was all well and good, but Anna wasn't the only one getting pleasure.

Ceasing her actions, Elsa cupped her sister's cheek. "It's your turn, now," she teased.

Tilting forward slightly, Elsa held her own breast in her hand and lowered it to Anna's mouth, whose tongue was now out and ready to please the queen.

"That's right, Anna – _oh, fuck."_

Hands still fidgeting behind a tight bond, Anna tickled the nipple in front of her, sucking on it as she moaned, for Elsa's right finger was still deep inside her cherry.

The older sister had almost forgotten about it, but she was aware now, not hesitating to slide it in and out, causing Anna to squeal softly, lips still against Elsa's nipple.

Removing her hand from Anna's cheek, she tilted her chin up to meet Anna's obedient gaze. "Good girl," she said through a smirk, and not a second later their lips crashed. Elsa's tongue was once again exploring Anna's mouth, ceasing only to slide slowly against the opposing tongue.

After minutes, Elsa pulled away, licking her finger. "You really wanted that, didn't you," she said after awhile, smiling as she removed the ropes from Anna's wrists.

As soon as Anna was free, she had pounced the queen, and Elsa yelped. Anna was sitting on top now, grinning triumphantly as she stared down at her victim.

"You didn't think we were done, I'm hoping," she mock frowned. "Because it is my turn now."

Without a second thought, Elsa was stripped of all her clothing. _The outfit was fucking sexy, but this…this is much better._

Not wasting a moment, Anna stick three fingers directly into Elsa's vagina, smirking as the queen gasped. "Anna – ah – "

Elsa's cries were smothered by the princess's lips – Anna had her own tongue traveling through the queen's mouth now. She continued to slide her fingers into Elsa's core, only smirking wider as Elsa moaned and gasped.

"Oh, _fuck, _Anna – "

"Language," the younger sister chided, but a smile was creeping onto her face. "Show me you're just as excited as I was."

Anna slipped her fingers out of Elsa's core and into the queen's mouth.

"Suck."

Elsa, gazing up at the princess with incredible compliance, began to do so, wrapping her lips around the fingers containing her own juices.

The sight alone was enough to get Anna even more excited, and she groaned softly as she felt everything grow wet below the waist.

"Mmm…Anna, let me help you with that."

Elsa leaned down and stuck out her tongue, gently rolling it across Anna's pussy, and the younger girl fought the urge to squeak loudly, and she failed miserably.

Despite the closed door, the shrill sound echoed throughout the halls, catching the attention of many servants.

Elsa was still deep into Anna's juices when a knock was heard.

"Queen Elsa, is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Oh, _shit."_

Elsa removed her tongue immediately and grabbed her own clothing. She pushed Anna into the bed and threw the covers over her.

Raising two fingers to her lips, Elsa turned to the door and opened quietly. "Hello, Gerda," she spoke softly. "Anna was taking a nap, and…she sort of had a nightmare just now – we're okay."

Gerda sighed. "Oh, thank goodness," she breathed. "I feared it was worse than just a dream."

In a way, it sort of was.

After a few more spoken words, the door closed again, and Elsa was once again in the bed with her sister.

There was a comfortable silence. Then…

"So," Anna said after a while. She reached over and took the queen's hand in her own. "You were amazing, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled, turning to the side to plant a warm kiss on Anna's lips. "You were good at following orders," she replied…


End file.
